


elysian

by bittersweetbaby



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze, Blanket Stealing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Shared apartment, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovebirds, newt and thomas are so in love, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetbaby/pseuds/bittersweetbaby
Summary: this whole thing is just little chapters/snippets of when Thomas and Newt move into their first apartment together.read this if you’ve watched death cure and need some cheering up<3





	elysian

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo beautiful people, welcome to pure fluff! I wrote this because I had so many prompts I wanted to do, but so little time. So I decided why not put them in one story!
> 
> Here is the song I listened to on repeat while writing this;  
> -Look After Me by Cub Sport  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

> **E·ly·sian**

_adjective_

_relating to or a characteristic of heaven or paradise._

 

_~•~•~_

 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, holding on tightly as their bodies swayed back and forth, slowly and sweetly.

The grin hadn’t left Newt’s face since they took the first steps into their new apartment.

_Their apartment._

It was a little small, maybe a little cramped and confined, but it was exactly what they needed. They couldn’t dream of a better place to hold their paradisal love.

They had been putting away the kitchen utensils, stealing kisses as cups were fit into place, robbing little pokes to the stomach as they argued whether bowls would go into the left or right cupboard. There were constant pulls at the volume button of the stereo as their playlist drifted into the light air.

A soft kiss was pressed to his hairline, and Newt smiled as he fit another fork into the drawer. He hummed quietly as the song came to an end.

A sharp gasp came from Thomas and he immediately glanced the brunette’s way, only to find him running over to the stereo and hurriedly turning up the currently playing song.

It took Newt a second to realize what song it was, but a large grin split his face when the familiar tunes brought him back to their first date, when they shared secrets and coffee together in the late evening.

_There’s something in the way you look at me,_

_Like I’ve never done anything wrong_

Thomas looked back at him with an excited expression, eyes widened and teeth exposed from his wide smile. He began walking towards Newt with a little smirk on his face.

He held out a hand to the blond. “Dance with me?”

Newt giggled and covered his mouth with a hand, before reaching out and sliding his hand into the awaiting one.

Thomas grasped the hand and immediately tugged him close, wrapping both arms around him and he started to sway. Newt slid his arms up his lovers chest and hooked his hands behind his neck, following the motions.

_There’s something in the way you look at me,_

_When I was wrong all along_

The soft notes poured through the speakers like sugary silk, wrapping around the couple and sealing their love for an infinity and beyond.

Newt stared into Thomas’s deep, chocolaty eyes and felt himself swoon, very much like the first time they met. In this moment, Thomas looked down at him, with such love and admiration, it made Newt’s eyes shine, reflecting what he felt soul-deep.

Thomas’ body was pressed flush against his as they swayed in their small kitchen together. The way they stared at each other with soft gazes gave away the fact that neither cared about anything but this exact moment.

_And they ask my five-year plan,_

_It doesn’t exist but you understand,_

_That twenty five isn’t what it seemed,_

_You’re too real life and too much like a dream_

Newt closed his eyes as lips pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth. His mouth then captured by his boyfriend’s and their lips joined the dance their bodies had been participating in.

“I love you.” Thomas mumbled against his lips.

Newt pulled back a little to connect their eyes. “I love you too.”

 

_There’s something in the way you look at me,_

_Like I’ve done nothing wrong_

_There’s something in the way you look at me,_

_When I was wrong, all along_

_~•~•~_

 

Thomas pulled Newt closer to him as they cuddled on their newly purchased couch. The blond let out a content sigh as a hand started threading through his hair.

Some action movie was playing on the screen, one of Newt’s favorites. Thomas didn’t necessarily care for it, but he never complained when his boyfriend popped it in.

Their TV sat on a makeshift stand made out of boxes and books, since the one they ordered wouldn’t arrive days later. Neither minded though, because to them, it added a spark of character. Something that makes their home theirs.

Thomas twirled the soft hair around his finger, smiling as Newt let another pleased sound and tried to move impossibly closer.

“Tommy?” His quiet voice was a nice contrast against the sounds of explosives coming from the TV.

“Yeah?” Thomas looked down to see Newt peering up at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes, and while he melted at the sight of hazel glass, he knew that look meant something was about to be asked.

“Can you uh, make me some tea please?” He immediately gave a toothy grin, and Thomas knew that he would never be able to say no.

Thomas leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the mop of hair and began to stand. “Course baby.”

Newt cheered and thanked him once again, before turning his unwavering attention to the movie.

He padded into the kitchen, and began pulling out the kettle and making an educated guess at which tea Newt was craving tonight.

Thomas started filling the kettle and let himself drift for a moment, and become immersed in his thoughts. It had been less than a month since they moved in, and the apartment had become their safe haven where they could be locked away together and have their love be unbothered.

Thomas smiled to himself and started boiling the water, pursing his lips as he stared at the fridge before deciding to make his boyfriend a snack as well.

He pulled out all the ingredients to make Newt’s favorite sandwich and he got to work, trying to finish before the tea pot went off.

He finished putting on the second piece of bread as a telling whistle started to call, telling him the water was ready.

Thomas walked back into the little living room to see Newt stretched out on the sofa, blanket cocooned around him as he intently watched the movie.

“Here love.” Thomas murmured and set the plate and cup down on the side table, cherishing as Newt’s eyes lit up at the sight of the sandwich.

“Thanks Tommy!” He chirped, sitting up the slightest so he could eat and drink comfortably.

Thomas hummed in reply and sat himself at the end of the couch, looking a little longingly at the blanket tucked under Newt’s feet.

A few minutes passed and Thomas felt nibbles on his lips, before slowly starting to reach for the blanket, not trying to take it all, but just enough to cover his lap. Newt shouldn’t mind.

His fingers pressed into the soft fabric and he started to tug just the slightest. He thought he was succeeding, but Newt’s voice made him stop.

“You take my blanket and I will not hesitate to put my cold feet on you.” The blond muttered with threat, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Thomas’s eyes widened and he paused his pulling motions, not making a sound.  
Newt must have thought that meant it was his defeat. Him throwing in the towel.

But it wasn’t.

Thomas waited another second, before shooting his hands out and rapidly tugging away the blanket with force, making Newt topple over and off the couch with a dignified _thud_

Thomas howled at the betrayed look on his boyfriend’s face as he was splayed out onto the carpeted floor.

“You _shank_!” Newt hissed, and Thomas knew he was done for, but he didn’t care, because he was still doubled over with laughter.

“Oh, I’ll show you funny!” Newt muttered before getting on his hunches, ready to pounce like a cat.

Thomas didn’t notice his impending doom, and just kept letting out loud, peels of laughter, but they were cut short by a tall body flying and crashing onto him, tackling him on the couch.

Newt straddled him and stared down at him with a sense of victory and a cocky smirk. He reached from behind him and pulled the blanket over his shoulders and Thomas just stared up at him, unmoving with a fascinated smile spread on his lips.

Thomas knew his boyfriend was up to something with that look on his face, and he was right, because then ice cold feet were pressed onto his bare skin where his sweats rolled up.

Thomas yelped, trying to jump away from the cold feet pressed to his legs, but his efforts fell short. 

It was Newt’s turn to laugh evilly, and he glanced at Thomas and gave a large grin.

”I told you I wouldn’t hesitate.” The feet were then removed and Thomas let out a relived sigh, and letting his head fall back onto the couch.

”Remind me to never steal your blanket again.” Thomas muttered, mostly to himself.

Newt returned his gaze for a moment, but then turned himself so he was facing the TV, still sitting on top of Thomas.

“Now hush, this is the good part.”

 

~•~•~

 

Thomas laid in bed across from Newt, who had his eyes half closed, and was very close to finally drifting into unconsciousness.

It was in the early morning, maybe one or two AM. The two had engaged in some... _activities_ that made them worn out and tired, but Thomas didn’t want to look away from the blond before him, no matter how heavy his eyelids felt.

Newt’s cheeks were still flushed and his hair was sticking to his forehead in the slightest. His lips were red and swollen, and Thomas thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Go to bed, Tommy.” Newt mumbled softly, cracking open his eyes into slits, making sure his boyfriend obliges.

Thomas just smiles softly and nods, wrapping his arms around the blond and pulling him close, so he’s using his bare chest as a pillow. Newt let’s out a content sigh and burrows closer, entwining their legs together.

Thomas sticks a hand into the unruly hair and soon Newt is fast asleep, with the brunette right after him, chasing his dreams that is filled with a certain blond.

When he wakes again, the morning sun is streaming through their curtains, casting a heavenly glow onto his sleeping boyfriend beside him. Thomas smiles and brushes the hair out of Newt’s face.

Newt’s eyes flutter open and his lips stretch into a smile that’s only manageable in the morning. It’s a sweet, closed mouth grin that Thomas cherishes.

“Morning.” Newt mumbles, still trying to blink the sleep away in his eyes.

“Morning.” Thomas replies, and stretches his waking limbs, letting out a satisfied sound at the feeling.

“Ugh, I need some tea.” Newt whispers, mostly to himself, before begrudgingly rolls out of the bed. When he stands, he wobbled like a new born deer, and Thomas is totally appreciating the naked body before him.

Newt glances back at him and playfully rolls his eyes. “Stop staring, you shank.”

Thomas shrugs and gives another stretch. “Impossible. Your beauty is too hypnotic.”

The statement earns him a shirt thrown into his face and Thomas just laughs, throwing the cotton to the side.

Newt picks up a shirt on the floor, sniffs it and throws it over his body, deeming it wearable enough to fetch his tea.

Thomas nibbles on his lips when he realizes it’s  _his_ shirt, and it looks oh so good on his boyfriend. It hangs off his shoulders, letting his sharp collarbones peak out with grace, and it barley reaches his upper thigh.

Thomas watches as he leaves, and gives a content rub of his eyes. He could feel this morning was going to be a good one.

Newt shuffles into their room a few minutes later, a cup of tea in his hands, and another mug, which Thomas is guessing it’s coffee. He smiles in thanks when Newt hands him the cup, and takes a sip.

It’s just the way he likes it. Half and half, with a little teaspoon of sugar. He presses a sweet kiss to Newt’s cheek and takes another sip.

They fall into a silence, laying pressed up together with their favored drinks in hand, occasionally taking sips and letting out short exhales.

Suddenly, Newt reaches over and grabs Thomas’ cup, setting both of them on the side table.

“I wasn’t done,” Thomas began, but was quieted with the press of lips against his.

He immediately leans into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Newt’s cheeks.

Thomas rolls them over so he’s on top of Newt. He tilts his head, allowing a deeper kiss.

He savors the taste of Newt on his tongue. It’s the sweet mix of mint tea, and quite possibly the blueberry muffins he bought yesterday.

He felt his hand toy with the bottom of Newt’s shirt- no, his shirt. He lets his hand slid up the soft abdomen below him, and lets his thumb draw circles onto the boy’s sharp hips.

Newt sighs into his lips and wraps an arm around Thomas’s back to try and pull him in closer.

They finally break away, and Thomas is a little breathless, staring down at the beautiful creature under him.

Newt just smiles and sets a hand on his cheek.

“You look good in my clothes.” Thomas murmurs.

Newt winks. “I know.”

And with that, they connect their lips again, and it’s so sweet, it takes both their breath away.

 

~•~•~

 

Newt closed the door to their flat, locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and hung his coat on the rack, shaking off the drops of rain that clung to his hair.

“Tommy? I bought groceries for dinner.” He called out, and walked into the kitchen, setting the bags onto the table. There wasn’t a reply.

Newt frowned and walked down the short hallway, and immediately heard the shower running.

He stepped into their bathroom, and was about to call out, but something made him stop in his tracks.

Thomas was _singing._

Full out, unabashedly having a karaoke contest in their shower.

Newt covered his mouth with his hands, and snorted, trying to keep quiet. He started tiptoeing into the connected bathroom, and slowly opened the door.

Since their shower had the sort of foggy door, he could see exactly what his boyfriend was up to.

Thomas held a shampoo bottle to his lips, and was singing to a song he most likely heard on the radio. His hair was spiked up with soap, and that was the last straw before Newt started cackling.

Thomas let out a shout and dropped the bottle. He whipped open the glass door and stared out at him with wide eyes.

“Newt!”

Newt was still laughing uncontrollably, wiping stray wetness from his eyes. “You absolute slinthead.” He breathed through gasps of air.

Thomas’s cheeks grew incredibly red, and he glared at his boyfriend. “Ass.” He murmured, cupping water in his hands before flinging it at Newt.

The water hit him in the face like one of the face wash commercials. It dripped onto his shirt, soaking the collar. “Hey!”

Now it was Thomas’s turn to laugh. Newt raised his head and narrowed his eyes.

Thomas winked and leaned back under the water, keeping the door open as he rinsed the soap from his hair.

Newt was left standing there, a little wet and frowning, deciding his next move.

“You should hop in.” Thomas chirped, opening an eye and waving for him to enter.

Newt thought about it for a second, before deciding why the hell not, and started to strip. He kicked off his pants and boxers before flinging off his shirt.

Thomas stepped aside to let him in and Newt shut the door behind him.

He was immediately under the hot spray, and water droplets stared rolling down his body. Thomas stood next to him, and there was just enough room in the shower for them to both stand under the water.

“Hi.” Thomas greeted happily.

“Hi.” Newt smiled, and shut his eyes and let the steam blanket them.

He felt Thomas move away for a moment, but then felt soapy hands bury in his hair, scrubbing until he had a halo of shampoo and bubbles.

Newt let himself relax under the careful hands, and he leaned back into Thomas’s body.

Strong hands tilted his head back under the spray and started to massage the soap from his hair. Newt’s never felt more relaxed in his moment.

When the soap was gone, he turned towards Thomas, squinting, trying to keep the water out of his eyes.

Thomas just grinned, and it was so sweet, that Newt couldn’t help but lean forward and connect their lips in a wet kiss.

There wasn’t anything alarmingly sexual about the kisses, or the embrace. They just took their time, lips dancing and hands caressing.

Thomas pulled away again and pumped some conditioner into his hands and returning them to his hair, threading the substance through soaking blond.

And then the conditioner was rinsed out, and Newt leaned back to speak.

“I didn’t tell you, but your singing was absolutely amazing.” Newt whispered after pulling away.

Thomas winked, cupping his face and bringing him close again. “I’m a superstar, baby.”

 

fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I also hope this helped for those who saw Death Cure. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, I adore feedback!
> 
> Send me prompts on my tumblr   
> @bittersweet-newt!!!!
> 
> ~nicky


End file.
